In the LTE (Long Term Evolution) type mobile communication system specified by the 3GPP, a mobile station UE is configured to perform a connection re-establishment procedure, when detecting a radio link failure (RLF) in an Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection. Specifically, in the connection re-establishment procedure, the mobile station is configured to perform cell selection processing and to transmit an “RRC Connection Re-establishment Request” through a common control channel (CCCH) to the selected cell.
Here, the mobile station UE is configured to select, in the cell selection processing, a cell which meets a certain propagation level and to which the mobile station UE has an access right.